The Miffed Monomaniac
by Pageboy
Summary: What would you do for freedom? What would you do to save the lives of the ones you love? Would give up your entire life just to save them? She did.
1. Snow Flake Way

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Well, almost anything.

Chapter One

For many people having an "equipage," which here means "a carriage equipped with horses and attendants," is not very common. Unless you visit a place like Shastina Falls where all around you there are equipages for many families all around. But you would only have the misfortune to be in a perfect place such as Shastina Falls, for it is a very odd place to be.

The people who live in Shastina are not like most. They are always smiling and effervescent, a word which here means "happy" and "giddy," and have their lawns and houses always looking perfect. And to a person who has had a life full of misery would think that all this happiness was sickening.

That's exactly what Violet Baudelaire was thinking as herself, Klaus, and Sunny walked down the warm street of Snow Flake Way. Now how the path had led them to Shastina was beyond me. For I have visited Shastina Falls and left there almost scarred for life.

"Where are we?" Violet asked looking around them.

"We're in Shastina Falls... the happiest place on earth. Now isn't that odd," Klaus replied squinting at a sing at the end of the block.

"Snow Flake," said Sunny chewing on a rock that Violet had cleaned off for her.

"We're on Snow Flake Way. What kind of street name is that?" Klaus said.

Violet shifted Sunny in her arms and looked at all the houses, "These houses all look the same!"

"It's very strange. Just like a book I read: 'The Stepford Wives.'" he said.

"And what happened in 'The Stepford Wives?'" Violet said uneasily.

"Well," Klaus started. "you see all the houses looked the same and all the families were perfect. In the end they all find out that the men had made their wives brainwashed to be so perfect."

"So what you're saying is that we are in Stepford?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"It was book. But, I'm starting to think that most things are possible." he said staring at a little girl on a porch. She was smiling with one of those maniac looks on her face, making Klaus shiver.

"Thanks Alice." Violet said gloomily with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"What is wrong with you nowadays?" said Klaus angrily stopping in front of her.

"Not here." was all she said and began walking over to a small playground where she sat Sunny on a rocking horse and beckoned Klaus over to sit next to her on a bench. She turned away as if in shame as he sat down.

"What is going on?" he asked her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Violet turned around and Klaus gasped. Only twice in his life had he ever seen a phenomenon like this: Violet was _crying_. She sucked in one breath and collapsed in his arms sobbing. He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

And then he stopped. It was all becoming clear to him. _She was in pain_. Never had she ever really shown how she had felt with him or Sunny before. She had always wanted to be strong for them. She _had_ to be strong for them. It was what she had thought her job was. But, she didn't have to show no emotion with them. She could tell them how she felt. And now she was having a mental breakdown right in front of him. Crying out all the pain she had kept inside of her.

Klaus felt so helpless. Just holding her there in his arms. He couldn't do anything. What could he say? Nothing. All he could do was hold her.

"I couldn't help but notice your situation." said a dull voice from in front of them. "I can help you, Baudelaires. Come with me."


	2. Rouge McKay

Disclaimer: Nopey nope. Don't own anything. Wish I did. But I don't. Except for... well tell ya'll at the end so that I don't spoil it. XD

Chapter Two

Violet looked up and saw a girl standing in front of them. She had long dirty blonde hair that hung limply at her shoulders; the girl had blue grey eyes that were dull and lifeless, and had a pale, cold face that looked worn and tired. Klaus saw the girl standing there and saw that Sunny was in her arms.

He jumped up. Who was she? Why did she have Sunny?

"Who are you?" he asked angrily snatching Sunny from her hands.

"I am Rouge McKay. Now, I will explain everything when we get to the Snicket House." Rouge said in a raspy voice. She walked away from them, expecting the three to follow.

They did.

"What's the Snicket House? You mean Kit Snicket?" Violet asked as they ran to catch up with her.

"We haven't seen her in ages! How is she?" Klaus asked excitedly as she raised her eyebrows, amused.

"You'll see her when we get there." she said with a hint of laughter in her voice, but, she didn't laugh or smile.

Violet looked at her siblings with an unsure look in her eyes but nodded and walked with Rouge down the street.

"How long have you lived here Rouge?" Klaus asked her as they walked past a bright green grocery store.

"Ever since I was a little girl. I wasn't born here though; I was born in Drogheda." Rouge told them letting the accent in her voice show.

"Australia?" he said intrigued.

"Yes actually. My Dad moved my Mum and I out here to start a better life. He wanted us to be normal."

"This is anything but normal!" Violet exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said to him! But of course he told me to be quiet and go outside and make some friends." she sighed. "I tried. I really did try but all the kids around me were pain in the arses."

"Because they were so perfect right?" Klaus said.

"It was beginning to drive me insane!"

"Are your parents at the Snicket House too?" Violet asked her.

"No, err," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "They both died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry. We know how it feels to be without loved ones." said Violet apologetically.

"Oh, don't be. It was their time to go. They're much happier now." Rouge explained and began to walk up the steps of a dark pink house.

The house was fairly new looking with bright orange shutters. The colors of the house were hideous, as if it was from the sixties, and the yard was perfect. On the porch of the house there was a bench with a little girl sitting on it was a flower in her hand. Rouge ruffled the younger girl's hair and beckoned them to come over to her.

"This is Miffy. She's quiet. So don't expect to hear anything from her most of the time." Rouge told them and Miffy just waved at them.

"Rouge? Is that you out there sweetie?" called a woman's voice from inside the house.

"Yes Kit! I have them!" she shouted back.

The door swung open and out stepped the four people that they had never, _ever_, expected to seen again.


	3. St Jimmy

Disclaimer: sighs No. _I do not own _ANYTHING! I don't own the

Weasley comment either. Ha if I did... then I wouldn't be here writing this, right here,

right now, in my basement. This chapter was depressing for me.

Kind of angsty. Please no one get mad. I couldn't help but

write this. I just love love triangles.

Chapter Three

The three turned around and saw Kit Snicket and Duncan, Isadora, and Quigley Quagmire standing in the door frame. Violet cried and jumped into Quigley's arms. He laughed as he kissed her on the mouth. Klaus looked at the two in shock and turned his attention to Duncan. Duncan's jaw was hanging open. Isadora was grinning like mad at the two and walked over to Klaus. She kissed him lightly on his cheek and embraced him in a hug.

Violet pulled away and began to cry. He was here with her. But, something occurred to her... Duncan was right behind them. She slowly turned around. Duncan was as red a Weasley.

"Oh Duncan." she breathed and looked at the two of them.

"Hello Violet," he said and paused for a moment. "I see you've met Quigley."

"Well isn't this a nice surprise," exclaimed Rouge. "We all know each other."

"Oh we know each other all right," said Duncan gloomily.

"Look Duncan I'm sorry." Quigley told him.

"No, it's all right. I'm just a little shocked that my 'girlfriend' would go behind my back and cheat on me with my own _brother_."

"You were going out with Duncan?" Quigley asked her.

She bowed her head. That summed it up for Duncan. "Oh I see. So you decided to have a little of both of us so that you could see who you liked better, am I right?"

AN: Crap I didn't know they were going to be this OOC.

"No!" Violet cried. "I never meant to do this! _You_ did this Quigley! _You_ were the one who told me that you liked me a lot! _You_ were the one who kissed me! I told you that I was in love with Duncan! But, did you even listen? NO!"

Quigley took a step back. Duncan looked at her, then at Quigley. "Oh."

"Wow... is it just me or does it feel like we're in an episode of Melrose Place?" Rouge asked looking at them all. Kit and Miffy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Quigley said quietly and they all stood in silence.

"I don't want to be with either of you." whispered Violet suddenly.

"What?" Duncan and Quigley asked in unison.

"If it's going to tear you two -all of us- apart then I don't want to be with either of you. I want us to all be friends. I don't want to lose what we have."

Violet looked away and ran up the stairs. Kit shook her head in disapproval and walked into the kitchen.

"Friends?" Isadora asked Klaus as Quigley and Duncan exited the room.

"Friends." Klaus agreed shaking her hand.

"Isn't this amazing. We're all just friends again!" said Rouge mockingly.

"Don't you have a suicide poem to write or something?" said an exasperated voice from in front of them.

"Oh wait. I forgot I do." she replied to the voice sarcastically and sulked away.

The person stepped into the lighted area of the room. Appeared a tall gangly boy around the age of fifteen. He had short shaggy black hair and his clothes were ripped as though he didn't have any other clothes to wear at all.

"I'm Jimmy." he said shaking Klaus' hand.

"I'm Klaus."

"It's St. Jimmy mind you!" shouted Rouge from a distance.

"Don't listen to her. She's just a little crazy. Don't get too attached to her. She has a problem with her mind. She's insane." Jimmy told him shaking his head.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as Jimmy led Klaus and Sunny into a room that Klaus guessed was Jimmy's.

"She's a monomaniac."

"What's wrong with that?"

"She obsesses over things that no one would." Jimmy said.

"Isn't that what monomaniacs do?" Klaus asked.

"Not like this. Just the other day she obsessed over dish towels. Now she's obsessed with Michael Bolton. And when we first met she was obsessed with trees. She used to talk to them. She _talks_ to the things she obsesses over. When you see a person having a civilized conversation with a dish towel you start to think where all sanity has gone."

Klaus nodded. That still didn't change his mind about liking Rouge. Even if she did talk to trees.


	4. Nothing New

Disclaimer: Okay. No. I don't own it. There. This chapter is kind of sad.

Won't say anything. Please read.

Chapter 4

_She sat on the bench alone. Of course she was alone. No one cared enough to wonder where she was. _It was nothing new.

_The girl was only thirteen. Yet, knew what it felt like to be alone, scared... and faithless. Her parents were off doing God knows what at some dinner party that they had not been willing to take her to. She was never allowed to go to dinner parties. Her parents were afraid of what she might say. Something that would involve her new obsession. _It was nothing new._ She was _used_ to it. _

_But, it wasn't like she would throw a temper tantrum over not being able to go. She could really care less if she could go or not. She didn't like being around crowds. And the one party she had gone to, she had embarrassed herself by talking about how much she loved trees. _

_That night she had attracted quite a crowd. That night was the night that she met St. Jimmy. He had come up to her after she had blurted out her obsession and told her about how he was sorry that everyone had laughed. They had become friends. But their friendship had slowly turned from fondness of each others company into needing each other desperately. _

_They tried to be together as much as possible. He would go over to her house when her parents were gone. She would meet him at the park. Anything like that. _

_But today was different. She had been waiting for Jimmy for three hours, and he still hadn't come. It wasn't like him at all... to just let her be there waiting. If he wasn't going to meet her he would have told her. Called her; he would have done something. _

"_Babe!" she heard a voice call to her. _

_She smiled softly and looked up at him, he wasn't smiling. "What's wrong, Darling?" _

"_Something's happened. Come on." Jimmy said to her, pulling her up from her seat. _

"_What is it?" _

"_I'm not one to tell you. I'm sorry." _

"_But Jimmy-" _

"_Just come on!"_

_She didn't like Jimmy like this; he could scare her so badly. He led her back to her house. She stared at him, wondering why on earth he would take her there. _

"_Jimmy please, just tell me!" she screamed, as Jimmy pulled her sharply around a corner. _

_Jimmy shook his head, as if in pain of telling her, and pointed towards her house. She turned around and looked at her house. _It was in flames. _Her mouth opened in shock and she felt tears begin to form at her eyes._

"_What happened?" she whispered with tears falling from her eyes. _

"_The house was set on fire. No one knows what happened though." said Jimmy, his voice extremely high. He tried to hold her, but she pulled away. _

_She ran as fast as she could over to the house. Two firemen grabbed her arms and held her back. "Miss we can't let you go over there!" _

"_But that's my house! My parents are in there!" she screamed, struggling to get out of their grasps. _

"_What's your name, Miss?" one asked her. _

"_Rouge McKay! Let me go!" Rouge shrieked._

"_Miss please!" the other said and she kicked them both in the shins. _

_They her go. Rouge ran over into her yard and stopped. She began to sob as she watched the firemen try to put out the roaring flames. She felt Jimmy stand beside her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his jumper. _

"_I'm sorry Rouge," Jimmy told her softly, kissing the top of her head. _

"_Me too." she whimpered and closed her eyes. _

--------

Violet sat bolt right up in bed shaking. What had she just seen?

She looked around the room and got out of bed. She made her way to the door, letting herself out. Violet stepped out of the room and moved quietly to Rouge's room. Knocking on the door softly, she heard a groan and a movement of feet.

"Violet!" Rouge whined when she opened the door and saw who it was. "Its three o'clock in the morning!"

"I'm sorry I need to talk to you," she said and walked inside.

"What is it?" asked Rouge as she and Violet sat down on her bed.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Why-"

"Did your parents die in a fire when you were thirteen?"

"Yes! How do you know-"

"How old is Jimmy?"

"Sixteen. Now Violet what on earth are you asking this for? Why aren't you-"

"Do you love Jimmy?"

Violet watched as Rouge held her heart and looked at her as if she was crazy. "Where did you hear that?"

"I had a... a dream, and you and Jimmy loved each other," she stuttered.

"Violet, what you know is a secret. I don't know how you would know this. But, yes. It's true. Jimmy and I are together." Rouge sighed.

"Then why do you two act like you hate each other so much?"

"I don't know," she said shaking her head. "We just get like that around other people I suppose."

"To cover it up?" Violet suggested.

"Yes. But, please, Violet. Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. Don't worry. Goodnight." Violet told her and walked out.

She backed up against the wall once she heard the door lock. So what she had seen _was_ real. She needed rest, and a lot of it.


End file.
